Terra Branford
Terra Brandford is the main protagonist of the video game, Final Fantasy VI. Fanon Wikia Ideas So Far * Terra Branford vs Milla Maxwell (Completed) * Terra Branford vs. Sayaka Miki '''(Completed) * Shulk vs. Terra Branford (Abandoned) '''Battle Record Spoiler-Free= WARNING: The following tab will reveal the numbers of wins and losses for the following character. '''Read at your own risk.' |-|Spoiler= '''Battle Record' * Wins: 1 * Losses: 1 * Draws: 0 'Possible Opponents' * Chaz Ashley (Phantasy Star) History Death Battle Info Background * Age: 18 years old * Species: Human/Esper Hybrid (she would be a recognized as an Espman due to her father being Esper and her mother being Human) * Place of Birth: Esper World * Height: 160 cm (5'3") * Weight: 46 kg (106 lbs) Equipment *In a battle, though armed with a sword, Terra is mostly using magical attacks. Terra's attacks are equally powerful at both long and close-ranges, and she is versatile in the air or on the ground, making her capable of zoning out melee fighters when played correctly. Though her Magic-oriented style grants her potent projectiles they can easily be dodged or blocked (and consequently reflected), and she has slow ground movement. But can be a devastating punisher, especially in her esper form. Abilities * Riot Blade: Terra Branford can use this as a desperation attack, whenever she's near Critical status (her Hit Points being 1/8 her max), she has a 1 out of a 16 chance of unleashing her desperation attack which causes her to fire four crescent-shaped blades of energy at her opponents. * Trance: Through Trance, Terra can enter her Esper state with the ability to fly through the air and uses her claws in physical attacks. In her state, she can Doublecast Holy, Flare, and Ultima in a single role. Her Desperation attack is Riot Blade, first inflicting an opponent before charging energy into her arms to unleash a barrage of crescent-shaped energy blades at the opponent. Spells While Terra Branford can know every single spell within Final Fantasy VI, she does, however, have her own personal favorites as will be mentioned about, the following spells she will more then likely use in Death Battle are the ones she gains only by leveling up as mentioned below... * Cure: Terra Branford can use this to heal a minor amount of hit points to either herself, a target of choice or all targets of choice, it costs 5\five magic points to cast. * Fire: Terra Branford can cast this spell to inflict fire damage to either a single or multiple targets, it costs 4 magic points to cast. * Poison: Terra Branford can cast the poison spell on a single target, it deals weak poison damage on a single enemy and causes poison on the chosen target unless otherwise immune to being poison, it costs 3three magic points to cast. * Drain: When Terra Branford casts the drain spell, she is able to drain her opponent's health and recover whatever health she drains, it costs 15 magic points to cast. * Raise: When Terra Branford casts this spell, she is able to resurrect fallen allies for a small number of hit points, it costs 30 magic points to cast. * Fira: A more powerful version of Terra Branford's Fire spell as she is able to deal a moderate amount of fire damage on either a single target or multiple targets she's fighting against in battle, it costs 20 magic points to cast. * Teleport: Whenever Terra Branford casts this spell, she is able to escape from battle or from dungeons if needed, it costs 20 magic points to cast. * Cura: A more powerful version of Terra Branford's Cure spell as she can heal a moderate amount of hit points to either herself, another target or a multitude of targets near-by, it costs 25 magic points to cast. * Dispel: Terra Branford can cast this spell to remove magical effects from either herself or a single target of choice and can't be reflected, it costs 25 magic points to cast. * Firaga: The most powerful version of Terra Branford's Fire spell as it deals major fire damage to either a single target or multiple targets she's fighting against in battle, it costs 51 magic points to cast. * Arise: A more powerful version of Terra Branford's Raise spell, in addition to resurrecting a chosen target from the dead, it also recovers that target to full health, it costs 60 magic points to cast. * Holy: A powerful spell that causes holy damage against a single target of Terra Branford's choice, it costs 40 magic points to cast. * Break: When Terra Branford casts this spell, she is able to turn someone into stone by means of the Break spell, it can't turn someone into stone if her target is immune to such, it costs 25 magic points to cast. * Graviga: When Terra Branford cast this spell, it simply reduces her target's overall hit points down to 50% from the target's total, it can't be reflected and costs 48 magic points to cast. * Meltdown: One of Terra's most powerful spells, it ignores reflect and magical defense, it deals fire damage and wind damage all together dealing damage to everyone caught in the blast (caster, caster's allies if any and enemies alike). It costs 85 magic points to cast. * Ultima: The final spell she learns, Uldoetima is Terra's most powerful spell as it can't be reflected and ignores all defenses, it affects all her enemies with a devastating non-elemental attack caught in the radius. It costs 80 magic points to cast. Gallery Final Fantasy VI - Terra Branford on Magick Armor.png|Terra Branford on Magick Armor Final Fantasy VI - Terra Branford Esper Form by Yoshitaka Amano.png|Terra Branford Esper Form by Yoshitaka Amano Final Fantasy VI - Terra Brandorf sketch by Yoshitaka Amano.png|Terra Brandorf sketch by Yoshitaka Amano Terra.png|Terra Branford as seen in Final Fantasy Dissidia Final Fantasy VI - Terra Branford with Mog by Yoshitaka Amano.png|Terra Branford with Mog by Yoshitaka Amano Final Fantasy VI - Terra Branford casting a spell as seen in Final Fantasy Dissidia.png|Terra Branford casting a spell as seen in Final Fantasy Dissidia Dissidia_Terra.png|Terra as shown in Dissidia Final Fantasy. b5ba8029d662778847f06dbf1e9ff298.jpg|Terra as shown in a concept art in Final Fantasy Anthology. Trivia Category:What-If? Combatants Category:Asian Combatants Category:Combatants that can transform Category:Female Category:Final Fantasy Characters Category:Final Fantasy VI Characters Category:Fire Manipulators Category:Half Human Category:Healers Category:Heroes/Heroines Category:Home Console Characters Category:Japan Combatants Category:JRPG Characters Category:Magic Users Category:Military Combatants Category:Playable Character Category:Poison Users Category:Square Enix Character Category:Teenagers Category:Video Game Combatants Category:Warrior